


Daddy's Promise

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Play, CG/L, Consensual Kink, Daddy Katsuki Yuuri, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Established Relationship, Everyone Is An Adult, Hand Jobs, Little Space, Little Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Morning Sex, ddlb, pull-ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Victor has to be patient, but Yuuri always takes care of him.In which Victor is in littlespace and Yuuri is a thoughtful, gentle, attentive daddy who just wants Victor to feel safe and loved. And he succeeds.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is me getting out of my comfort zone a little bit and exploring a kink/fetish that I struggle coming to terms with, but really do enjoy! I'm a bit nervous about this so please be gentle... 
> 
> (In this fic, Victor is "Vitenka" to represent his little self.) 
> 
> **Please do read the tags. This is a consensual sexual age play story in which they are both adults. If that bothers you, please do not read. If that's your thing, then I hope you enjoy!**

Vitenka blinks half-awake in the early hours of the morning with the familiar, comforting warmth of his husband pressed against his back. One of Yuuri’s arms is wrapped securely around Vitenka’s waist, his heavy breaths ghosting against the back of Vitenka’s neck. Their legs are tangled together, and Vitenka had insisted on going to sleep only wearing his pull up, so he can feel every bit of Yuuri against him. Vitenka feels completely and utterly surrounded by Yuuri, his warmth all around him, keeping him safe and comfortable.

Still groggy and lost in the haze of sleep, Vitenka hums happily and shifts very slightly in Yuuri’s arms, as if there was a way for him to possibly be _any_ closer to Yuuri. At the movement, his pull up crinkles pleasantly, which earns another please hum deep in his throat. 

As he’s settling into place, his ass shifting against the cradle of Yuuri’s hips, he notices something else; Yuuri is hard.

Vitenka lets out an involuntary whine at that, and he can’t resist squirming just a little bit more against Yuuri. Even between the layer of Yuuri’s boxers and Vitenka’s pull up, he can feel the stiffness of Yuuri’s hardened cock against his ass.

There is a heady warmth pooling in Vitenka’s belly that tells him that he is absolutely not going back to sleep. He has that strange feeling in his tummy that he always gets when he and Yuuri play together.  

“Daddy?” he whispers, wiggling a little bit in Yuuri’s arms and pushing backwards against the hardness. He places his own hand over the one that is pressed against his bare tummy, squeezing it gently. “Daddy, wake up.”

With a sleepy grunt, Yuuri shifts behind him and lets out a sigh that tickles the back of Vitenka’s neck. “Ungf?”

Vitenka giggles quietly at Yuuri’s incoherent voice. “Daddy,” he whines, drawing out the word much longer than necessary. “Wake up!”

Yuuri grunts again, then his hand flexes against Vitenka’s stomach as he presses a kiss to the back of his neck.

“What’s wrong, baby?” he mumbles. His hand leave’s Vitenka’s tummy and travels downwards to cup his groin through the thick material of his very dry pull up. “Are you wet?” He squeezes gently and Vitenka’s cock twitches in interest.

“No, Daddy,” he says breathily. No accidents tonight.  

Yuuri gives him one last squeeze before pulling his hand away. He kisses the back of Vitenka’s neck once again, just as gentle as the first time. “Then what’s wrong, Vitenka? It’s very early.” 

Vitenka squirms shyly, feeling a familiar heat rising inside of him as this caused Yuuri’s cock to press against his ass once again. He felt his face flushing a little bit with the sudden memory of the night before when Yuuri had been thick and full inside of him, pressing long, searing kisses to his lips as he reminded Vitenka that he’s a good boy.

“You’re hard,” he whispers finally, nudging his butt backwards purposefully against Yuuri’s cock.

“Mmm,” Yuuri agrees. He wraps himself more fully around Vitenka and leans over to kiss his cheek this time. “We talked about that, remember Vitenka? Sometimes, when you wake up—”

“I _know_ that, Daddy,” Vitenka whines impatiently. “But can we… can we play?”

Yuuri chuckled quietly at that. “Turn around for me, baby?”

Eagerly, Vitenka squirms and does as he’s told, maneuvering himself until he’s laying on his other side, facing Yuuri. Even sleep mussed and groggy, Vitenka still had the prettiest Daddy in the world. He loves the way he blinks slowly at Vitenka when he’s tired, the way his hair flops over his forehead without hair gel to keep it back. His Daddy is gorgeous, and the way he’s looking at Vitenka right now, with the softest, most fond expression in his brown eyes, Vitenka can hardly stand how much he loves him.

Instinctively, Vitenka reaches out with both arms and wraps them around Yuuri’s neck. He snuggles closer, tangling his legs with Yuuri’s once again. “You’re so pretty, Daddy,” Vitenka says, giving Yuuri a smile as he scoots closer and slots their bodies together.

Vitenka feels his heart clench when Yuuri flushes a little at Vitenka’s words, surprise passing over his face briefly. “The pretty one here is you, Vitenka,” he says after a long moment, leaning forward to kiss his nose. Vitenka feels a rush of satisfaction; Daddy is always even more susceptible to compliments when he’s sleepy. Vitenka loves making Daddy blush.

At the nose kiss—which Daddy _knows_ is ticklish—Vitenka can’t help the giggle that comes out of him in response.

But he’s on a mission here. He pushes forward with his hips purposefully, giving Yuuri his best pout.

“Daddy,” he whines, “can we play?”

Yuuri leans in then and takes Vitenka’s lips in a gentle kiss, lingering for a long moment while one hand settles at the small of Vitenka’s back, his fingers dipping down just slightly under the waist of his pull up.

When Yuuri pulls away, Vitenka whines in disapproval. “Daddy—”

“Vitenka,” Yuuri says, “you need a good night’s sleep tonight. I promise we can play in the morning, okay?”

It’s completely beyond Vitenka’s control that he pouts. “ _But—”_

“No buts,” Yuuri says firmly, his room leaving no room for argumentation. His hand leaves the small of his back and reaches down to pat Vitenka’s padded butt. “Except for this one, of course.”

Vitenka giggles and squeaks at that, pitching forward to bury his face in Yuuri’s neck. “That’s my bum, Daddy!”

“I know that, sweetheart,” Yuuri laughs. He gives it another pat before wrapping both arms more solidly around Vitenka and snuggling him close. He kisses the top of Vitenka’s head, and Vitenka hums happily.

“You promise?” Vitenka asks. He can already feel the blanket of sleep settling over him; he was more tired than he realized. He yawns against Yuuri’s neck.

“I promise,” Yuuri says. Vitenka believes him. Daddy never breaks a promise.

Vitenka fades away not long after that, lulled to sleep by Yuuri’s steady breaths, and the warmth and safety of his arms.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual DDLB ahead! Yuuri holds true to his promise.

Normally, Yuuri always wakes up to find that Vitenka has already been awake for the better part of an hour and is not-so-patiently waiting for Yuuri to wake up too, so they can start the day together.

But when they’re able to set aside the weekend to just be daddy and Vitenka, it’s a whole different story. The best thing about Vitenka allowing himself to be little is that he gets to unwind and relax, something that Vitenka struggles to do on a day to day basis.

Vitenka, on the other hand, is happy to lounge in bed all morning, clinging to Yuuri like a cuddly octopus until Yuuri insists that it’s time to get up, and even then Yuuri gets the privilege of seeing Vitenka sleepily shuffle around their apartment with his favorite blanket wrapped snugly around him and trailing behind him like a train.

Yuuri is utterly weak, though, and often won’t force Vitenka out of bed until he’s good and ready; this is the case this morning, with Vitenka’s back pressed against his chest and Yuuri’s arms wrapped snugly around his waist, Yuuri absolutely doesn’t have the heart to make him get out of bed just yet.

“Daddy?” Vitenka mumbles, shifting in Yuuri’s arms. His mouth cracks open in a yawn.

Yuuri places a soft kiss on Vitenka’s exposed shoulder. “Yes, baby?”

With a soft, pleased hum, Vitenka squirms—if Yuuri didn’t know any better, he would think that it’s unintentional that his rear presses into the half-hardness of Yuuri’s morning wood, but Yuuri definitely knows better. He knows his Vitenka.

“Daddy, is your penis still hard?” Vitenka whispers, his voice carefully innocent. He squirms again, this time with more purpose.

Yuuri suppresses a groan. Vitenka is an absolute menace. “What do you think, baby?”

Another purposeful wiggle. “Mmm,” Vitenka hums, “I can feel it, daddy.”

Again, Yuuri kisses Vitenka’s shoulder, but this time continues and trails little kisses inwards, up the side of his neck. He lingers with his mouth just behind Vitenka’s ear and blows on his earlobe teasingly. Vitenka giggles sweetly.

“I am, sweetheart,” Yuuri confirms, squeezing Vitenka around his midsection gently. “Because my baby is a tease, aren’t you?” Then, he slowly starts to trail one hand downwards, travelling down the plane of Vitenka’s stomach until his fingers bump against the waistline of his pull up.

“Am not!” Vitenka says, lacking conviction. He knows what game he’s playing.

“Oh, really?” Yuuri muses. His fingers dip just beneath the waist band a little, smoothing over his skin in little circular movements.

“Yes, really,” Vitenka breathes quietly. Yuuri doesn’t miss the way his breath hitches in anticipation at Yuuri’s gentle touch. “Daddy, you promised we could play.”

Yuuri chuckles at that; of course, he hadn’t been planning on trying to get out of that, but if he had been, Vitenka wouldn’t have stood for it for a moment. A promise is a promise after all.

“I did, didn’t I?”

Vitenka nods.

“Hmm,” Yuuri hums, “what do you want to play, baby?”

Vitenka lets out a displeased huff. “I— _oh.”_

Vitenka’s breath draws in sharply when Yuuri starts to slip his hand further downwards, his hand gliding slowly over the smoothness of Vitenka’s freshly shaven skin. He falls silent all at once, breath shuddering out of him quietly.

Yuuri kisses the curve of his neck, nuzzling in to him—he can feel the tremble that spreads through Vitenka’s body when he finally cups his hand over his cock, half hard already with anticipation.

“D-Daddy,” Vitenka moans quietly, his hips pushing into Yuuri’s hand as if moving on their own accord. “You’re touching me… _down there.”_

Yuuri hides a smile in Vitenka’s neck. He loves when his baby talks like this—soft and trusting, filled with wonder like it’s the first time Yuuri has ever touched him. Yuuri wants to spend hours touching Vitenka all over, drawing cute noises out of his husband and feeling him tremble beneath his mouth and hands.

“Isn’t this what you wanted, Vitenka?” Yuuri asks. He wraps his hand around Vitenka’s cock then, starts stroking his hand over the length. “You don’t have to be shy sweetheart, I know it feels nice when daddy plays with your privates.”

Vitenka lifts his hands and presses them to his face, as if embarrassed by the situation. Yuuri’s heart feels like it is about to burst.

He mumbles something that Yuuri can’t hear.

“What’s that, Vitenka? Don’t mumble, baby.”

Vitenka doesn’t move his hands away from his face, just speaks louder. “M-My prince parts?” His breathy voice breaks over the words, his voice becoming less and less coherent as Yuuri’s hand moves more insistently and firmly, his pull up rustling softly with each movement. He’s rock hard now, and leaking precum onto Yuuri’s hand.

Yuuri kisses his neck once again. “Your prince parts,” he agrees. Vitenka hums happily at that.

It never takes long for Vitenka to come on their special mornings together, and it isn’t long before Vitenka’s moans are becoming more urgent, drawn out with pleasure. Yuuri knows that he’ll come soon, and later they’ll play again, so it doesn’t matter if he comes before Yuuri even gets a chance to get his hand on his cock. Chances are within the next hour, Vitenka will be squirming in his lap again, and Yuuri will have to pull down his pull up to play with his hole, get his tongue in that cute little pink pucker. Or maybe Vitenka will be in the mood to get on his knees and suck on his daddy’s cock. Whatever Vitenka wants, Yuuri will give him.

Vitenka lets out a sound that’s halfway between a squeak and a gasp when Yuuri reaches his free hand up under Vitenka’s shirt and takes one pebbled nipple between his fingers. He pinches gently, and Vitenka groans.

“O-oh… daddy, I’m going—I’m—”

Yuuri keeps stroking him as he rubs his thumb over the nipple. He wishes he could see Vitenka’s face right now. “What is it baby?”

“’M gonna—daddy!”

That’s all it takes—Vitenka’s entire body shudders with the force of his orgasm, he tips his head back and lets out a moan that Yuuri feels in his bones. God, he’s achingly hard, can’t help but rut against Vitenka’s backside, but this isn’t about him. This is about his Vitenka, making him feel good, wringing him out with the pleasure he doesn’t always allow himself to have in his daily life.

“Good boy,” Yuuri murmurs soothingly, “good boy, come for daddy, baby. You’re doing so well for me. Make a mess in your pull up for me, daddy will clean you up.”

Vitenka’s cock twitches in Yuuri’s hand as he comes, covering his hand with the mess, his body drawn tight as the orgasm courses through his body. Yuuri strokes him through the rest of it, peppering kisses down his neck and shoulder as Vitenka gasps through the aftershocks.

Minutes or hours later, Vitenka lays quietly in Yuuri’s arms, his chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath. Yuuri pulls his hand away, reaches for a tissue to wipe away the mess.

Vitenka grunts unhappily at the momentary absence of Yuuri pressed against his back, but hums happily when Yuuri returns, wrapping his arms around his baby once again and rubbing his tummy reassuringly.

“’M all wet now, daddy,” Vitenka mumbles.

“Daddy will clean you up, baby,” Yuuri assures him gently. He continues the soothing movement with his hand, holds Vitenka close.

Victor is the type to jump out of bed after a morning orgasm, ready for breakfast or a shower right away. Vitenka, on the other hand, relaxes in Yuuri’s arms, his breaths growing slow and steady. Yuuri needs to change him, needs to clean up and get breakfast in him, they have activities planned for the day, but Yuuri doesn’t have the heart to stop him from taking another little nap.

Yuuri keeps holding him, and allows himself to doze with his baby boy, surrounded by warmth, his heart light with the knowledge that Vitenka is safe and happy in his arms.


End file.
